Sango gets a surprise
by Melissa-Hyuga
Summary: summary inside hope you like it. R&R plz!


A/N: ok this is my first one shot. It is between sango and her best friend kirara. P.S. Kirara has a human form in this story so if u want to count it as beastiality do wat u want. If u dont like things like this then don't read it!

_**Sango gets a surprise**_

Sango: come back soon kagome.

Kagome: I will. See you all later. Bye!

All but inuyasha: Bye kagome! we'll miss you!

Inuyasha: Tsk! later...

(Kagome leaves through the bone eaters well and several minutes go by before someone speaks.)

Inuyasha: I'm gonna hit the sack see you losers in the morning.

(Inuyasha stalks off and miroku gets that perverted gleam in his eyes that he always gets. Before she knew it miroku was groping her butt. Sango being so annoyed with him haules back and doesnt just slap him but punches him square in the kisser breaking some of his teeth in the process.)

Sango: Stop groping me you stupid perverted ass monk!

Miroku: *passed out from pain*...uhh...

Kirara: *jumps on sango's shoulder and starts loving on her cheek* Mew mew-I have something planned for you later...you deserve it...

Sango: Sorry you had to see that kirara...let's go take a bath and turn in early ok?

Kirara: Mew-sounds perfect...

(Sango gets her stuff for a bath and heads to the hotspring with kirara close by her side)

Sango: Wow it's really steamy in here tonight isn't it kirara?

(Kirara jumps out of sango's arms and swims a little ways away from her, then faces her and mews)

Sango: Kirara? What are you doing?

(Kirara's figure starts to blur making sango think she is transforming into her firecat form but what she sees instead shocks her. What is standing in front of her is not a large cat but a women covered in fur and has two fluffy tails behind her. She also has two cat ears on top of her head and two big misty blue eyes.)

Sango: W-who are you and where did kirara go?

Kirara: I am kirara master. I have one more transformation besides my firecat form. I wated you and only you to see it master...

Sango: ...oh uh well i-its interesting...

Kirara: Master you have been treated horribly by that lecherous monk for too long now. You need to be treated...and loved properly.

Sango: Yeah well there isn't anyone out there for me so I have given up the search...

Kirara: You just havn't looked in the right places master *looks down*

Sango: What do you mean?

(Kirara walks over to sango and holds her face looking deep into her eyes. She slowly comes down and places a extremly passionate kiss on a ver shocked sango.)

Kirara: Master I can love you better than any man in the world if you'll let me...

Sango: ...I'm not sure...*looks away*

Kirara: Please let me show you i will make sure you will enjoy it...just relax and let me take care of you...*blush*

Sango: ...o-ok...

(Kirara kisses sango again and starts playing with one of sango's breasts making her gasp. Kirara takes advantage of this and sticks her tongue in sango's mouth and starts exploring every inch of it. Kirara breaks the kiss alowing sango to breath. Kirara then goes to sango's neck and starts sucking on it placing small nips here and there making sango let out small moans)

Kirara: D-does it feel good master?

Sango: Y-yes...

Kirara: Good im glad im doing it right.

(Kirara goes back to nibbling on sago's neck. The she grabs one of sango's breasts and lightly pulls it out of the water so she could get to the nipple. Kirara then starts sucking on sango's nipple making her shudder in pleasure. Kirara stops and looks at sango.)

Kirara: Master? I-i'm gonna try something else ok?

Sango: o-ok...

(Kirara shows sango two of her fingers and then puts her hand in the water and starts fingering sango making her let out small moans of pleasure.)

Kirara: Do you like it master?

Sango: *moan* Yes i d-do it feels so g-good *moan*

Kirara: *blush* i'm glad...um master?

Sango: Y-yes?

Kirara: Can we get out now i want to try something else but i cant do it in here...*stops fingering sango*

Sango: *clears throat* o-ok

(They both get out of the hotspring and kirara walks over to some bushes and pulls out a blanket. She lays it down flat on the ground and asks sango to lay down. Sango lays down and kirara gets down and lays on top of her so she can whisper in sango's ear.)

Kirara: Are you ready master?

Sango: Ready for what exactly?

Kirara: Well...for more pleasure...duh.

Sango: *blush* well of course i am...but what are you gonna do?

(Kirara smiles and gets off of sango. She then goes down and spreads sango's legs and dips her head down and starts licking sango's clit making her squirm and moan. Kirara looks up at sango while eating her out and smiles again. she then gets up and looks at sango with a smirk on her face.)

Kirara: Master i forgot to tell you something about this form...would you like to know what it is?

Sango: yes.

Kirara: *smile* ok but just remember that you asked for it.

(Kirara takes her finger and makes a slit above her southern lips and then drops her hand. When her hand moves something slowly starts comiing out of the slit. When all 8 inches of the massive smooth cock was out sango's eyes widened at it. Kirara looks at sango with wonder.)

Kirara: So what do you think master?

Sango: *looks at it in shock* ...*licks lips* MINE!

(Sango shoots up and takes firm hold of kirara's cock surprising her and making her gasp. Sango starts stroking it at suking on it at the same time making kirara moan from the pleasure.)

Kirara: *moan* Oh master it feels so good ah! *moan*

(Sango smiles while sucking and then stops. She then flips kirara so kirara is on the bottom and she is straddling her. Sango looks into kirara's eyes and kirara sees that sango is full of lust. Before kirara could protest sango slammed down on kirara's cock with a grunt from slight pain since she was still a virgin. sango stayed down on it for a few minutes adjusting to the size, but when she was situated she started practicaly bouncing on kirara's cock making her moan out loud.)

Kirara: Oh god master your so tight and hot! *moan*

Sango: *moan* ooh does it feel good kirara?

Kirara: yes it feels great dont stop!

(sango suddenly stops and looks at kirara)

Sango: You can't get me pregnant right?

Kirara: uh...no im a girl master i just have a penise but i dont have sperm...so yea...

Sango: Oh ok then...

(starts bouncing up and down again making kirara moan some more. Ten minutes go by and both kirara and sango's breath hitches and speeds up. Sango starts bouncing as fast as she can knoing that they are both gonna orgasm soon.)

Kirara: Master! I'm gonna cum!

Sango: *moan* me too!

(Sango does one last hard pound onto kirara's cock and it sends them both over the edge moaning as kirara came in sango and sango came onto kirara squirting all over the place. Sango collapses ontop of kirara with her still in her vagina. breathles sango moves off of kirara and over to her side.)

Kirara: that felt so good

Sango: Yes it was wonderful...*shudder* Well i'm beat why dont we go to bed now huh?

Kirara: ok lets get you dressed.

(Sango and kirara get off the blanket and put it back behind the bushes. After that kirara helps wash sango off and then gets her dressed. Before kirara changes back to a kitten sango looks at her with a question in her eyes.)

Kirara: Do you need something master?

Sango: so you liked this as much as i did yes?

Kirara: but of course i did master.

Sango: Ok then that settles it we r gonna do this more often then ok kirara?

Kirara: sure master *giggles*

Sango: ok lets hit the sack im so tired.

(Kirara smiles and then turns back into her kitten form and jumps up into sango's arms as sango walks back to camp and gets into her sleeping bag and clutches onto kirara and kisses her head.)

Sango: Good night love.

Kirara: mew - good night master - *licks sango's cheek*

(they both quickly fall into a deep sleep with kirara held tightly in sango's protective arms)

HAPPY ENDING!

A/N: ok tell me what you think and i do accept fuems just try not to make them so harsh thank you plz rate me!


End file.
